The present invention relates to an apparatus for closing a ham mold, in which at least one two-part mold, consisting of a container and of a cover that fits loosely into it, is positioned in a chamber that can be vacuumized, the cover, which can be moved in relation to the container in order to compress a ham that has been placed in the mold, being equipped with a compression bridge consisting of a strut, of compression springs, and of a securing arm and positively or non-positively connected to at least one compression-medium cylinder that is positioned on one wall of the chamber and forces the parts on the mold one into one another.
A ham-mold closing machine of this type allows the mold to be closed automatically and economically. Still, since there is only one compression-medium cylinder acting on the compression bridge and since the cover is forced loosely into the container, it is impossible to completely eliminate displacement or tilting of the cover as a result of inadequate positioning devices and irregularly shaped pieces of meat.